


back for the holidays

by genistrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genistrash/pseuds/genistrash
Summary: soft moments in bed as harry and louis finally see each other again for the holidays. (lmao wack summary, i'd suggest just reading it.)
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	back for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> after all of lottie’s instagram stories i’ve gotten this idea stuck in my head. i’ve finally decided to just write it and see how it turns out. <3

“another christmas at the tomlinson’s.” gemma teases as she joins her older brother in taking the gift out of the boot of the car. harry chuckles lightly, grabbing as many bags as he can manage.

“oh, stop teasing your brother.” their mother joins in, gathers a few gifts herself. “he’s just in love.” she adds winking at her son before heading over to the front porch.

“understatement of the year,” gemma shouts following after their mom. harry can’t help but smiling in agreement as he closes the boot of the car. he walks over to join them just as the door swings open. it’s louis’ grandmother, who exclaims in joy and pulls all three of them into a grand hug.

after exchanging a sea of greeting, hugs, and kisses, harry finally ends on lottie. after pulling back from their hug, he can’t keep from asking her, “and louis? i think i might have missed him on my entrance.” he fakes a quick glance around to double check, but they both know harry’s been keeping his eyes wide open for the man in question.

“oh no, he’s still resting. he’s only been back for a few. he’s missed you. you’re all he mentions when he’s between being in and out of sleep.” she shares, giving harry the look. the same look his mom and sister always give whenever louis is mentioned. _i’m whipped,_ harry reminds himself. _and thankfully so is louis,_ he adds judging by lottie’s expression.

“anyways i am going to let you go and find him. i’m just gonna assure you know where he is?” lottie says, pulling her arms away from harry’s shoulders but not without a final squeeze. the pink haired cutie turns towards gemma and squeals in delight before pulling her into a tight embrace. harry smiles, he’s glad to see that their sisters still get along so well.

harry take this as the perfect opportunity to slip into the less crowded halls. he begins his search for louis, which isn’t much of a search since he’ll obviously be in his bedroom.

harry open the bedroom door welcoming the hall light to invade the darkness of louis’ room. his heart tingles with pure joy. a soft smile spreads across harry’s face in the same way that louis is spread out across his bed completely knocked out. _what a cutie, my very own sleeping beauty._

harry quietly tips toes over to the bed after closing the door. harry studies louis’ face as he attempts to memorize every new yet familiar feature. it’d been so long since the couple had seen each other due to their tight schedules and up and coming albums.

without making as much sound as possible, harry kicks off his shoes and shakes off his jeans. he soundlessly chuckles as he crawls into bed with his sleeping fiancé. he’s feels as if he’s sinking into a bath of pure love and warm as he scoots himself closer to louis’ body. harry hadn’t even realized he was freezing until he felt louis’ welcoming warmth engulf him. _of_ _course i wouldn’t realize how cold i felt until being in the presence of louis tomlinson. this man shines._

louis slowly opens one eye, smiling like a fool as he recognizes the ice pop lying next to him. louis rolls on to his back rubbing his eyes as he murmurs, “morning babe. did you just get here?” before answering, harry slips into louis’ personal space and wraps his cold arms around louis’ bare torso.

“only a few minutes ago. i had to say hi to the family of course.” harry grins, kissing louis between each word. louis chuckles waking up more and more with each kiss. _god i missed his lips_ , both lovers think simultaneously. “have you been asleep all afternoon?” harry adds, after pulling back from louis’ lips only to spread even more kisses along his face.

louis pulls harry in for one long kiss before answering, “yeah i’ve been extremely jet legged. maybe since you’re here, i’ll finally be able to get out of bed.” he smiles down a harry adding one more kiss to the dozens they’ve already shared.

louis snakes his hands under harry’s shirt and around the man’s waste. he lets out a loving sigh, squeezing harry lightly. harry dissolves in louis’ arms as he thinks to himself. _i can stay like this forever. god have i missed this man._

harry smirks as he dips his cold hands into louis’s sweats searching for warmth. louis hisses pulling back as the sudden coldness presses against his skin. “god fuck are you freezing. we better heat you up.” louis suggests pulling the mountains of blankets over the both of their heads. harry giggles pulling his hands out of louis' sweats and instead choosing to simply hold his hands.

louis grins, pulling harry’s hands to his face. louis kisses each finger individually keeping eye contact with harry. he presses both their hands to his chest and hold them there. “better?” he wonders staring down at harry.

harry nods his response and shimmys closer towards his own personal sun. louis dips down and locks their lips missing the taste of harry. harry laughs into his lips loving the way louis’ body felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if the timeline all adds up but it felt right in my heart. anyway happy holidays even though I'm late. :) <3


End file.
